Butterfly
by Angel of the night
Summary: this is one of my Zel/lina fics. It was popular, but Place R&R (read and review)
1. Default Chapter Title

Lina sat down in the courtyard, twirling the purple flower in her hand. The wind slowly blew in her face, making her fire red ponytail fall off her shoulder. She glanced up into the sky and saw the clouds slowly pass by. How she wished she could be free as the birds, maybe even meet him, the man who haunted her dreams. It was always the same. Each night he would appear, his face hidden in the shadows, but she could sence he was smiling, his eyes glittering, she could never really remember what color they where. His hair sof, his touch gentle, but then reality hit and harsh winds blew them apart, his form scattering into hundred of black butterflys. Then she woke up. She never could forget him, but she never could remember him. Who was he?  
  
Sylph and Filia looked out the window at the figure of the red-haired girl in a combination of the boy and girl's uniform. She wore all black, so no one could really tell what year she was, except for the few who knew. She wore the black vest of the girl's uniform, but she also wore black pants and a black silk shirt of the boys uniform. But that was normal because she was the President of the Student council, all members of high ranking wore a simillar outfit, but they all were class colors.  
"Miss Lina looks so depressed. i wonder what's wrong...." Fillia said, as she glanced at the figure under the tree.  
"I don't know, and when I asked her, she just walked away, I'm so worried." Sylph said, sighing. "Anyway, did you hear about the new kid who's coming tommarrow?" She continued.  
"Yes. He's supposted to be the highest ranked person in his old school, plus I heard he was cute." Fillia said, smiling slightly.  
"He's not as cute as Gary......." Fillia swaetdropped as Sylph then went off into la la land, but suddenly Lina brushed by them, not noticing them as she went into a classroom. Before Sylph and Fillia could realize it, the late bell had rung.  
  
The next day, Lina walked down the hallway, trying to get the over-obsesive Amelia away from her, when she bumped into someone, causing both of them to fall while Amelia just stood there, staring. Lina got up quickly and then began to appologize. The boy got up, brushing off his beige uniform, the color of a 4th year student. Lina then began to walk away when she heard Amy begin to pester the guy.  
"Amy, will you PLEASE stop bothering people! For one thing, your not going to become Class President so easily, and isn't your class on the 3rd floor?" Lina said, raising a eyebrow. Amy suddenly disappeared, leaving a cloud of dust behind. Chuckling, Lina smiled and then her smile disappeared as she began to walk toward her class. Suddenly a voice stopped her, it was HIS voice.  
"Could you tell me where room, 133a is?" the boy asked, looking at the girl dressed in all black. She looked so familliar, but he had never meet her! Or had he?  
"Sure, I'm heading toward the same part of the school, so just follow me." Lina said, turning around, trying to separtate her emotions. She held out her hand, "My name is Lina Melanie Ivernes."  
"My name is Zachary Evian Lance Grey, or Zel for short." Zel said, accepting the hand.  
  
Lina Lead the way through the hallways, pointing out rooms left and right. She had found out that he was in the same class first period as her, so she would lead him to it. They stopped in front of a open doorway where kids sat around, earing uniforms the some color as Zel's. As they saw Lina standing there with the new student, their jaws dropped. Lina, the untouchable firebird, was talking to the new guy! Heck, most of them haven't ever heard her talk other then in a class or a meeting. As she left the guy behind, all the guys jumped on Zel and began to ask how he managed to talk to that girl.  
"What do you mean "i'm lucky?" She's a really nice girl. What grade is she in?" Zel asked Nick, who had introduced himself as class president.  
"We don't know. 1st years are red, 2nd, blue, 3rd green, and 4th is beige or white. Black isn't one of the school colors!" Zolf said.  
"Then why is she allowed to wear black? And how can you not know what year she is?" Zel raised a eyebrow.  
"She suddenly transfered last year, so she could be a 2nd year or a 4th year, her skills vary so much that we cannot tell from her classes." Rick, another boy said.  
"Then why does she have a combination of the boy & girl's uniform?" Zel asked asain.  
"She's part of the student council, a very high ranking one at that." Xellos said, appearing, his eyes closed, a smile planted on his face. He was dressed in a uniform alot like Lina's but it was blue. "If your wondering, I'm the 4th year class president." Xellos said.  
"And what rank is Lina?" Zelgadis asked.  
"Student council President" 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Slowly the ghost continued to play her song, the sad notes floating on the winds. A group of black dragons flew by, causing the ghost to look up, One dragon landed and looked at her, bowing. Smiling, she continued to play the song of day for them, this fueled them on, the sad notes dancing through the air. Zel walked up to her, her long firey hair blowing in the breeze. Hugging her from behind, she continued to play for him, her form suddenly brusting into black butterflys, but they were speckled with red, the song still echoing through the echo.  
  
Zel bolted up from his sleep, looking at the bare walls. His mother in England payed for all this, but he prefered to live alone. The dream always haunted him ever since his grandfather had died. The girl was always playing a silver flute, always the same melody, but he never heard the end of the song. Who was she? This dream was different, normally the butterflys wouldn't have colors at all, heck, he was never able to TOUCH the girl in her dreams. Grumbling, His sunk back into the bed, falling asleep, at the same time that Lina put down her Magical history book to sleep.  
  
Lina walked through a hallway, into a open field. Now this was different then her normal dreams! Had the mystery man finally left her alone? She came to the top of the hill, she saw no one. Sighing, she took out her flute. The same flute Sil had given her on her 9th birthday, the spell on it allowing the silver metal to adjust to her size needs. Feeling the cool metal on her fingers, SHe began to play Heaven's sorrow, a piece she had made for Sil's funeral. The clear notes echoed through the valley, causing butterflies to explode throughout the valley, making the valleyt seem alive with color. The song continued suddenly it was joined by a harp....... was this her mind now? An empty void. Suddenly the music of the harp intwinded with the soft music of the flute, causing the already beautiful song to become breath taking. She turned around, while still playing, to gaze upon a pair of beautiful blue eyes. And then the annoying alarm clock rang.  
  
The chicken shaped alarm clocked crowed at the top of it's mechanical lungs, and wouldn't stop, even as it was hurled out of the window, at 100 mph. Zel looked up to see a flying alarm clock go over his apartment. He blinked and then checked his temperature to see if he wasn't sick, he wasn't. Darn, he though he'd have an excuse to miss out on the ever so special Professor Eris' test on chimeras... He got into his uniform, and when he looked out his window, he saw Lina, on her balcony, jumping off.........WHAT THE???? Grabbing his bookbag quickly, he cast levitation and flew to catch Lina, only tp find her floating in the air.  
"Good morning, Mr.Grey." SHe said silently, clutching her flute's case, flying along. Zel caught up to her.  
"Lina, I have a question, what is the point of the Student council? Back in my old school, it was only a group who took the ideas of the student body can mostly planned field trips, fundraisers, ect ect." Zel said, looking at her.  
"The student council is quite different....We work directly with the teachers and Principal, but its basicly a power based system." Lina said, eyes staring toward the school.  
"I heard from Xellos that your the president.......but no one knows how old you are, nor what class you are." Zelgadis muttered under his breath, but suddenly, the wall of the school decided to meet his face. He fell to the ground, but was caught by Lina before he hit the ground/  
"ZEL! Are you alright? You idiot! Your supposted to watch where your flying!" Lina said, her eyes shining with worry. Zel held his aching face, (For you Zel fans, he didn't lose any of his good looks), while looking up, at the crowd of girls.....this didn't look any good.... And indeed it wasn't. They pounced of Zel, but landed on the ground, as Lina levitated Both of them off the ground.  
"OH HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! The all mightly Lina Iverns had fallen for a guy? I Naga will tesila De sya will deprive you of your victory...Oh Hohohoooooooo......." And NAga fell asleep. Lina grumbled as she lowered her hands.  
"I'll see you in class." SHe said and walked away, her aura swirling around her, a confused red and black, not noticing the folder she left on the ground. Picking it up. Zel began to read the sheets of music that were contained in them. He decided to give it back to her later, after his music class.  
He entered the room, to find Rezo, his grandfather, there, listening to the music of the various students.  
"WHAT are you doing here, Grandfather?" Zel studdered as he pointed at his grandfather. Rezo turned to the sound of his grandson's voice, and was going to reply when the sweet notes of a flute echoed through the room.  
"Ah, Lina, always perfect as always. Class, we have a new student, my grandson, Zach." Rezo said pointing at Zach, well the space he thought he was in. "i Believe from what I heard from your mother, you play the guitar and the harp."  
"Well, I didn't choose the damn harp you know." Zel muttered as some of his classmates began to chuckle, until Lina spoke up.  
"Professor, I believe that I would like to work with Zach, for my song needs a harp/flute duet for some part of the song." Lina said, glaring at everyone as if she was daring anyone to question this.  
"That is an excellent suggestion! Why don't you play the flute part for us, Miss Lina?" Rezo beamed at the idea of his best student playing. Lina smiled and picked up the silver flute, feeling the cool metal in her hands.  
Zach froze at the sight of that flute, it was the same flute as the one SHE used. What did this mean. Lina took a deep breath and began to play what seemed like a simple melody. The rest of the orchestra stared at her as the melody seemed to fill the room, and soon they joined in, first the strings, then the woodwings, and then thewhole orchestra did. But it was the sad notes of the flute that rooted him to the ground. This song, how could SHE know this song! Suddenly the orchestra died down as Lina finished the song. Rezo was clapping, tears streaking down his face.  
"Beautiful, perfect! Miss Lina that was perfect! I have never heard such a wonderful song!" Rezo beamed.  
"It's not perfect, it'll never be perfect....." Lina said, placing the flute in her lap, a single tear falling down onto the flute. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Lina began to slink away from the crowd, tears streaking down her cheeks. All the people hated her, just because she had the gift. At 5 years old, lina was already gifted with powerful black magic, but in Zefielia, black magic was forbidden and all who were born with magical powers, were viewed as being different. They praised people with holy magic, while black magic users were viewed as slime, demonspawn. And what could a 5 year old do when this happened? They cried, and thats just what Lina did. Lina sank down to the ground, tears streaking down her pale cheeks. Suddenly a woman came up behind her, dressed in black and gold robes of the priesthood.  
  
"I am called Sil, black priest, but you may call me sil-san. Are you by any chance Lina Inverse?" Sil said, her silver eyes looking softly at the young Lina. Slowly, Lina nodded afraid of the beatings she would recieve, but that always happened. People scorned her, hated her, sweared and hit her, and whenever she used magic to protect herself, it got worse.  
  
"Come with me, it'll be okay....Don't cry..shhhhhh" Sil said, wrapping her cape around Lina's trembling shoulders. Lina clutched the black fabric as if it was a life line and she was drowning in the cold sea. A yell from her mother, rather a string of curses, came from the village. Sil glared at the plump red-head who was cursing her daughter.  
  
"How dare you call yourself a mother? Treating a child just because she's gifted! What about your other daughter? You spoil her rotten with praise just because she is the Knight of Ciefeed? You don't know what kind of treasure you hold in you arms, you piece of trash!" Sil yelled out angerly, holding Lina's shivering form in her arms. Lina's 'mother' started to yell out that Luna was an angel, not like the hellspawn that Sil held. Turning around slowly, Sil's voice became deathly quiet.  
  
"Is that so? This hellspawn is the only one in this world. She is more powerful then any mazoku. Upon this day, I set upon you a curse. From this day on, none of this country's children shall be able to use magic from this day till the firey sun touches the heavenly moon 200 times." And with that, Sil stormed off, Lina in her arms. Sil took Lina into her care, living in a town far away. She sent her to school to make friends and ever since then those dreams haunted her.  
  
The years passed by joyfully for lina. Sil taught Lina how to use a number of spells, and by the time she was 11, Lina could use the dragon Slave. Of course all happy moments have to end. On Lina's 15th birthday, Sil brought Lina into her room.  
  
"Lina-san.........I have to teach you one more spell....." Sil said silently as she coughed. She was dying ever since she had cast the curse. Slowly, Sil got up and touched a pannel hidden behind a curtain.  
/Oh immpassive all,  
obey my will,  
allow me to open the path you hide/  
  
The wall slid open to reveal a long passageway. They climbed hin with a light spell leading them till they came to a large room with a black tablet in the middle.  
  
"Lina, touch the tablet." Sil asked, and so Lina gingerly touched the tablet. As soon as her fingertips brushed against the cold stone, knowlage filled her mind, chanting a verse over and over. When Lina finally jerked her hand away from the table, she looked down, only yo see Sil laying on the floor, her breath coming in short gasps. Lina ran over to her gaurdian and picked up her frail body.  
  
"My precious Lina-chan.......Live life to the fullest.........I have taught you....what your true....mother.....wanted you to...know......" And with that, Sil's head flopped backwards, her eyes becoming blank.  
  
"Sil-san, Sil-san! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo......." Lina cried out. Her true mother? Wasn't the woman back in Zefielia her true mother.....or maybe........ Lina stared at her hands, from which she could call upon the powers of the Lord on Nightmares.....maybe......  
  
Lina stood by the window, staring at the passing clouds, not noticing 2 people watching her. One wearing a beige boy's uniform, the other wearing a blue student council uniform. 


End file.
